walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
The Calm Before (TV)
The Calm Before (em português: '''A Calma de Antes')'' é o centésimo trigésimo episódio da série de TV da AMC, The Walking Dead. Este episódio também é o décimo quinto da 9ª Temporada, e foi exibido em 24 de Março de 2019. Sinopse A feira no Reino está em andamento, com as quatro comunidades se unindo para celebrar pela primeira vez em anos. Enquanto alguns pactos são renovados, outros acordos terão um preço muito mais alto. Grandes Eventos *Alpha mata dois moradores do Hilltop que estavam partindo para a Feira. *A Feira é iniciada pela primeira vez no Reino. *Michonne convoca todos os líderes das comunidades e juntos decretam paz, assinando também uma constituição. *Ezekiel e Carol se reencontram com Henry. *Daryl, Magna, Yumiko, Michonne, Carol e outros deixam o Reino para ir a Hilltop e deixar alguns soldados em caso de um possível ataque. *Daryl e seu grupo descobrem por Ozzy que ocorreu um assassinato, e as vítimas eram pessoas de Hilltop. *Eugene pretende concertar um rádio para que as comunicações se torne possíveis. *Alpha surge disfarçada no Reino e se apresenta para Ezekiel. *Lydia é encontrada por sua mãe se recusa a voltar para os Sussurradores com Alpha. *Daryl, Carol, Michonne e Yumiko são emboscados pelos Sussurradores, e Daryl é levado por Alpha até um penhasco onde lhe mostra uma grande horda de zumbis. *Lydia comenta que marcou uma fronteira entra suas terras e o acampamento dos Sussurradores. *Daryl e seu grupo encontram a fronteira feita com dez estacas e cada estaca há uma cabeça decapitada de um amigo em comum. *Ocorre a morte e última aparição de Ozzy, Alek, D. J., Frankie, Tammy Rose Sutton, Rodney, Adeline, Enid, Tara Chambler, e Henry. Todos com as cabeças decapitadas e postas em estacas. Enredo Em um flashback, um homem e uma mulher encontram o caminho até o Hilltop e se integram rapidamente à comunidade. Anos depois, eles fazem alguns artesanatos e embarcam numa carruagem para a Feira do Reino. Na mata, eles são emboscados e mortos por Alpha, que então passa a escalpelar a mulher. No Reino, Ezekiel se dirige à multidão e declara que eles finalmente realizaram os sonhos de Rick, Carl e Jesus de reunir as comunidades. "Deixe a feira de novos começos começar!", diz Ezekiel. Enquanto todos celebram, Daryl, Michonne e o comboio chegam. Carol repreende Henry por fugir enquanto Michonne cumprimenta Ezekiel, que fica chocada ao vê-la. Carol e Ezekiel ficam maravilhados com o quanto Judith cresceu enquanto Tara avista Lydia entre o grupo. "O plano era trazer Henry... apenas Henry", diz Tara com raiva para Daryl. Dentro do teatro, Michonne convoca os líderes e diz que finalmente está pronta para ajudar Alexandria. Gabriel anuncia que Alexandria está disposta a conceder asilo a Lydia, mas Tara avisa que a retaliação da mãe será contra Hilltop. Michonne lembra que nenhum deles era confiável quando foram apresentados ao grupo de Rick, e Tara cede. Todos eles concordam em enviar alguns de seus próprios guardas à Hilltop para se proteger contra quaisquer possíveis ataques dos Sussurradores e Michonne decide restabelecer o manuscrito do tratado, pois, se houver um ataque contra Hilltop, será como um ataque contra todos eles. Ezekiel, em seguida, recupera o manuscrito original quando Tara e Michonne finalmente fazem as pazes. Todos assinam a carta, e Michonne diz a Gabriel que ele deveria assinar por Alexandria, pois ele é o chefe do conselho. Na feira, todo mundo gosta de trocar mercadorias, aprender lições de sobrevivência, jogar jogos de carnaval etc. Henry mostra a Lydia ao redor e então Ezekiel diz a eles que ele espera vê-los no filme hoje à noite. Luke tenta convencer Alden a se apresentar com ele. Enid acidentalmente chama Alden de namorado, mas ela decidi que está tudo bem. Kelly emocionalmente diz a Connie como ela está chateada por Connie ter saído sem dizer adeus, e Connie pede desculpas, mas diz que ela teve que proteger o bebê. Michonne informa a Siddiq que ela vai partir para Hilltop com o primeiro grupo e ele diz a ela que ele tem algumas novidades para contar a ela quando voltarem a Hilltop. Addy pede desculpas a Henry por delatá-lo, mas ele a perdoa. Gage e Rodney se apresentam para Lydia e dizem que Addy tem uma queda por Henry, deixando-a desconfortável. Enquanto isso, Daryl, Carol, Michonne, Magna e outros deixam o Reino para ir a Hilltop e deixar alguns soldados em caso de um possível ataque. Na floresta, eles encontram Ozzy, Alek e D.J. e encontrar um carrinho de Hilltop revirado. Carol, Daryl, Michonne e Yumiko decidem rastrear qualquer possível sobrevivente enquanto Magna e o resto vão para Hilltop e Ozzy e seu grupo patrulham os arredores do Reino. À noite, Daryl e o grupo são atacados por caminhantes. Eles os tiram um a um até que os Sussurradores os cercam. Beta emerge das árvores e diz para soltar suas armas. "Você só tinha que me dar a garota", ele rosna para Daryl, dizendo-lhe que o negócio está errado. Em um flashback para mais cedo naquele dia, Alpha anda disfarçada na feira, vestindo roupas de Hilde. Enquanto isso, Eugene diz a Rosita que ele coletou partes do rádio para tornar mais fácil para as comunidades se comunicarem umas com as outras. Rosita diz a ele que, apesar de sua gravidez, as coisas não precisam mudar entre eles e eles ainda são amigas. Em outro lugar, Henry garante a Lydia que ele gosta dela. Eles se beijam e ele sai para verificar os canos do prédio principal que quebraram novamente, pedindo-lhe para que ela guardasse um lugar no cinema para ele. Perto dali, Ezekiel se apresenta para Alpha disfarçada. Ela se apresenta como Deborah de Alexandria e pede para que ele mostre a comunidade a ela. Mais tarde, no cinema, Lydia se preocupa com o fato de Henry não voltar ainda. De repente, Alpha se senta ao lado dela e discretamente diz para ela não dizer nada. Mais tarde naquela noite, Alpha, agora sem disfarce, se aproxima de Daryl e o grupo amarrado a uma árvore. Ela diz a eles que ela teve problemas na estrada enquanto limpa sua faca ensanguentada em suas calças. Michonne a avisa que, se tentar recuperar Lydia, eles responderão com força, mas Alpha garante que Lydia não é mais sua preocupação. Ela pega uma espingarda e diz a Daryl para acompanhá-la sozinha. Ao amanhecer, Alpha leva Daryl ao topo de um penhasco, onde uma enorme horda de caminhantes e Sussurradores passa por baixo deles. Alpha diz que as comunidades de Daryl são uma piada e que o seu modo de vida é melhor para o seu povo. Ela então diz a ele que seus amigos no acampamento estão bem, mas da próxima vez que seu povo entrar em sua terra, ela liberará a horda deles. Ela esclarece que marcou uma fronteira e Daryl pergunta se ela matou Lydia. Em um flashback para mais cedo naquela noite, Alpha confronta Lydia sobre ser uma traidora, mas ela diz que este é um modo de vida melhor. Ela então ameaça gritar se não sair e Alpha diz que a menina nunca foi uma deles. Lydia cai em lágrimas quando Alpha sai. De volta ao presente, Alpha diz a Daryl que ela não matou Lydia e duvida que ele possa protegê-la. Mais tarde, Beta pergunta a Alpha sobre Lydia. "Eu quero ficar sozinho", Alpha ordena, mas um Sussurrador acidentalmente a testemunha chorando. Ela o esfaqueia no pescoço, certificando-se de que ninguém a veja fraca. No caminho de volta ao Reino, Daryl, Michonne, Carol e Yumiko encontram Siddiq sangrento amarrado a uma árvore. Ele os aponta para uma colina próxima, que tem lanças no chão. Cada lança tem uma cabeça cortada apunhalada em cima dele. O grupo anda em direção as estacas e olham devastados com horror para as vítimas: Ozzy, Alek, D. J., Frankie, Tammy, Rodney, Addy, Enid, Tara, e Henry. Ao ver cada cabeça, um flashback revela as pessoas na feira perguntando a outras pessoas onde elas estão. Quando Daryl vê a cabeça de Henry, ele corro até Carol para impedi-la de vê-la, mas é tarde demais. Ele conforta Carol e diz a ela para desviar o olhar, mas ela está sobrecarregada de emoção. Mais tarde, no Reino, Siddiq aborda a multidão para entregar a trágica notícia. Ele diz a eles que Alpha o deixou vivo para contar uma história do mal que aconteceu e afastar as comunidades novamente. Em vez disso, Siddiq conta uma história muito diferente: antes do final, os prisioneiros foram encontrados por Ozzy, Alek e D.J., que lhes deram a chance de revidar. Os prisioneiros lutaram até o fim, protegendo uns aos outros como se fossem da família, embora alguns deles nem sequer se conhecessem. Embora eles falharam no final, eles morreram como heróis, que é como Siddiq quer que eles sejam lembrados e honrados. Em flashbacks, Ozzy, Alek e D.J. são vistos chegando para ajudar, Tara pega uma faca e mata um Sussurrador que aborda D.J., Tammy Rose protege Rodney, que ainda está amarrado, Addy e Frankie lutam juntas com um Sussurrador, Enid briga e mata um Sussurrador usando outra faca. Apesar de sua perna machucada, Henry se levanta bravamente. Apenas momentos depois, Alpha chega para interromper a luta. Algum tempo depois, Daryl e Lydia voltam para a fronteira. Lydia deixa o colar que Henry fez para ela no chão, perto da lança que uma vez segurava a cabeça do menino e, quando os dois se afastam, a neve começa a cair. Outros do Elenco Também Estrelando Elenco Ainda Regular *Callan McAuliffe como Alden *Avi Nash como Siddiq Elenco Recorrente *Eleanor Matsuura como Yumiko *Dan Fogler como Luke *Cooper Andrews como Jerry *Ryan Hurst como Beta *Nadia Hilker como Magna *Brett Butler como Tammy Rose *John Finn como Earl Sutton *Angus Sampson como Ozzy *Lauren Ridloff como Connie *Cassady McClincy como Lydia *Kerry Cahill como Dianne *Cailey Fleming como Judith Grimes *Nadine Marissa como Nabila *Matt Lintz como Henry Elenco de Apoio *Angel Theory como Kelly *James Chen como Kal *Matt Mangum como D.J. *Anthony Lopez como Oscar *Avianna Mynhier como Rachel Ward *Elyse Nicole DuFour como Frankie *Caroline Duncan como Hilde *Jansen Panettiere como Casper *Gustavo Gomez como Marco *Brian Sheppard como Miles *Kelley Mack como Adeline *Jackson Pace como Gage *Joe Ando Hirsh como Rodney *Jason Kirkpatrick como Alek *Josh Ventura como Martin Imagens Promocionais TWD 915 GP 1024 0021 RT.jpg TWD 915 GP 1024 0576 RT.jpg TWD 915 GP 1025 0022 RT.jpg TWD 915 GP 1025 0059 RT.jpg TWD 915 GP 1025 0230 RT.jpg TWD 915 GP 1025 0240 RT.jpg TWD 915 GP 1025 0264 RT.jpg TWD 915 GP 1025 0295 RT.jpg TWD 915 GP 1025 0366 RT.jpg TWD 915 GP 1025 0444 RT.jpg TWD 915 GP 1025 0605 RT.jpg TWD 915 GP 1025 0416 RT.jpg TWD 915 GP 1025 0469 RT.jpg TWD 915 GP 1025 0450 RT.jpg TWD 915 GP 1025 0537 RT.jpg TWD 915 GP 1025 0398 RT.jpg TWD 915 GP 1025 0476 RT.jpg TWD 915 GP 1025 0575 RT.jpg TWD 915 GP 1025 0599 RT.jpg TWD 915 GP 1025 0620 RT.jpg TWD 915 GP 1025 0680 RT.jpg TWD 915 GP 1025 0910 RT.jpg TWD 915 JLD 1030 00111 RT.jpg TWD 915 JLD 1030 00230 RT.jpg TWD 915 JLD 1030 01066 RT.jpg TWD 915 JLD 1030 00547 RT.jpg TWD 915 JLD 1030 00578 RT.jpg TWD 915 JLD 1030 00714 RT.jpg TWD 915 JLD 1030 00424 RT.jpg TWD 915 JLD 1030 00457 RT.jpg TWD 915 JLD 1030 00357 RT.jpg TWD 915 GP 1025 0688 RT.jpg TWD 915 JLD 1030 00947 RT.jpg TWD 915 JLD 1030 00971 RT.jpg TWD 915 GP 1025 0755 RT.jpg TWD 915 JLD 1102 00945 RT.jpg TWD 915 JLD 1102 01102 RT.jpg TWD 915 JLD 1102 01220 RT.jpg TWD 915 GP 1024 0341 RT.jpg TWD 915 GP 1024 0393 RT.jpg TWD 915 GP 1024 0416 RT.jpg TWD 915 JLD 1102 00189 RT.jpg TWD 915 JLD 1102 00736 RT.jpg TWD 915 JLD 1102 00318 RT.jpg The-walking-dead-915-tara-masterson.jpg TWD 915 JLD 1102 00645 RT.jpg TWD 915 JLD 1102 00604 RT.jpg TWD 915 JLD 1102 00695 RT.jpg TWD 915 JLD 1102 00758 RT.jpg Curiosidades *O título refere-se à famosa frase "A calmaria antes da tempestade", que se refere à feira no Reino e depois à tragédia das estacas. **Da mesma forma, o título deste capítulo une o seguinte para formar a frase acima. *Este é o oitavo episódio que compartilha seu nome com um volume de quadrinhos, os outros são: Days Gone Bye, Made to Suffer, This Sorrowful Life, Too Fra Gone, No Way Out, A New Beginning e What Come After. *O título deste episódio é semelhante ao episódio seguinte, que se junta para formar a frase comum "A calmaria antes da tempestade" *Este episódio marca a saída de Alanna Masterson do elenco regular após a morte de sua personagem Tara Chambler, depois de ter feito parte da série desde a quarta temporada. **Também marca a saída de Katelyn Nacon do elenco regular após a morte de seu personagem Enid, depois de ter feito parte da série desde a quinta temporada. *De acordo com a atriz Katelyn Nacon, ela foi alertada por Angela Kang sobre a morte de sua personagem no início da nona temporada. Foi até pouco antes de começar a rodar o episódio 15 que ela soube como seu personagem iria morrer. *Este episódio marca a morte do personagem de Matt Lintz (Henry) e sua saída da série, após ter sido parte do elenco recorrente desde o episódio "Who Are You Now?" desta temporada. *Este episódio marca a morte do personagem de Brett Butler (Tammy Rose) e sua saída da série depois de ter feito parte do elenco recorrente desde o episódio "A New Beginning" nesta temporada. *Com a morte de Tara, os únicos personagens introduzidos na quarta temporada que ainda estão vivos são Rosita e Eugene. **Da mesma forma, com a morte de Tara, qualquer conexão com O Governador após a guerra na prisão foi erradicada. *Além disso, com a morte de Enid, os únicos personagens introduzidos na quinta temporada que ainda continuam na série são Gabriel, Aaron e Bárbara. *Este episódio marca o retorno da comunidade Oceanside, depois de ter desaparecido de What Comes After. *É revelado que agora o líder de Oceanside após o salto do tempo é Rachel Ward. *É o quarto episódio em que dois personagens principais morrem no mesmo episódio. **O primeiro é "Too Far Gone" com as mortes de Hershel e O Governador. **O segundo é "Four Walls and a Roof" com as mortes de Gareth e Bob. **O terceiro é "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" com as mortes de Abraham e Glenn. *A carta de Michonne é finalmente assinada por Ezekiel, Carol, Rachel, Tara e Gabriel. Categoria:Episódios da 9ª Temporada